


Ask Box Fic #5

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [5]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: “And he couldn’t even SEE Brad. But he knew he was watching. And that thought made Adam let out a loud moan that surprised even himself.” Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #5

The first time Brad had caught Adam jerking it was when they started touring for Life Starts Now. It seemed weird, but really, thinking of himself, he could usually hold off until he was in a hotel room or with his wife. But when he’d caught Adam, it was just Adam. Just the singer, sitting alone reclined on the couch of the bus. The bus lights were dimmed, but Brad could easily make out what Adam looked liked. Unzipped jeans and his T-shirt pulled up slightly. Eyes shut tight and head leaned back, exposing a long neck. His long hair in gathered in a loose ponytail. He wasn’t being loud at all, which was pretty surprising, considering the fact that he sung for a living. But it was just forced, ragged breathing, broken at times by a hard sallow, or shit, was he hearing this right? A squeaked out whimper. And after a few moments, Brad swallowed the weird clump in his throat, ignored all heat in his stomach and cheeks and quietly walked out.

~

Adam closed his eyes and breathed out, sitting down onto the small couch on the bus on which he’d made a really nice habit of jerking off before the show after he’d finished his initial soundchecks and wasn’t needed for another half an hour or so. He smiled as he felt Brad’s gaze on him again. The bassist thought he was so sneaky, eh? But instead of calling Brad out, Adam had decided to put on a show.

There was no touching, so technically, no lines crossed. Adam made it a point to unbutton his shirt as slowly as he could, trailing his hands down his chest, making little whimpers when his fingers brushed particularly sensitive spots. He’d trail his hands down his abdomen, down to the belt buckle of his jeans, playing with it for a little while. He knew that by now, Brad was probably clutching onto one of the beams meant to hold their guitars, watching intently and trying to keep his breathing even.

As he finally got rid of the belt and had unzipped his jeans, he’s brought up his palm to his mouth and gave his palm a few sure licks. Maybe slightly exaggerated, but it felt like he was on stage and he had to give it all 110 percent.

He also made sure that his hitch of breath was audible as he slipped his fingers under the elastic of his underwear, fingers curling around his cock. He'd realized his palm wasn’t quite as wet as he’d like it to be, but he figured he could deal. After a few sure minutes of rough breathing and good ol’ jacking off, Adam was surprised he was still around in the real world. Usually, Adam would be lost deep in lustful fantasy by now.

Except his mind was tunneling on the his bandmate’s stare that was so hard to ignore. And he couldn’t even SEE Brad. But he knew he was watching. And that thought made Adam let out a loud moan that surprised even himself. Brad was watching, probably hard and aching but too scared to take care of it, and only because of Adam. “B-Brad,” Adam moaned loud, too into it to care what he was saying anymore, and after a few minutes, he was coming into his palm with a small shout, scrambling for the nearest tissue and wiping his hand clean.

Then he’d put his pants back on, and walked out of the bus. Just like he was, with his hair slightly messed up and and tangled and a light sheen of sweat and a flush still covering a major part of his body. And to be honest. As he was walking out the bus, he looked behind one of the curtains and into the kitchenette, and there was Brad, looking slightly alarmed. And Adam might have been sly, but he wasn’t cruel, or he was only a little cruel. “Oh hey Brad! What’re'ya doing here?” Brad went red in the face and Adam laughed and just walked off the bus.


End file.
